ndzfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 17: The Monster Zone
Sonic was taking a nap when tails was about to get the chaos emeralds (wondering why sonic still has these after defeating scourge) Then sonic woke up sensing tails presence, tails asks sonic his wondering question, but sonic doesn't know so he uses rotor's remebering helmet and remembers kintobor giving sonic the emeralds. After learning this, sonic uses the star post to go to the anti-universe so he can give the emeralds back. Sonic, not knowing this, was being watched by anti-bunnie. She goes to the cosmic interstate to quickly switch the tags of her place and the monster place. Sonic quickly goes to the anti-universe (which is the monster universe). Next, Sonic gets surprised to see a city thats called kintopolis and is ruled by kintobor himself. Telling sonic where he is, he soon realize this isn't the kintobor he knows and already learns that all of his friends are turned into monsters. Wanting to go back, sonic suddenly hears a roaring sound coming from rabbot-zilla and also sees antoine-zilla slashing buildings with his humongous sword. Sonic was able to take them down both with his sonic ultimate blaster with out the use of the emeralds. Later, kintobor tells his story about the monsters. Not long ago, kintobor rules his city while people with super powers live on knothole island, kintobor wanted to study on the master emerald he found and wanted a simple shard to save but accidently cracks the emerald, causing to release a giant wave of energy on top of knothole turning everyone on the island into ferocious monsters (though this universe charmy was able to escape). Kintobor also says that the reason the monsters wants to destroy the city is for making their island sank down on the ocean. The monsters will stop if kintobor can make their island rise up again. And the only way for that is to use a super emerald on the island. Kintobor then creates the giant robotno to fight monsters just in case. Suddenly, more monsters who appears to be espio, mighty, vector, ray and antoine (that escaped) terrorizes the city once more and the giant SWATbots fights them off. During sonic's search, sonic runs into some more monsters who shockingly appears to be tails, knuckles, amy, sally, and rotor. They fought and next, a familiar face that sonic has seen before appears to be his father jules. Sonic doesn't want to fight but has no choice because a super emerald was attached on his chest. They fought again until sonic (unintentionally) takes off the emerald causing this universe jules to die. Sonic then goes off the island only to be crying about what he did, then he used the super emerald to use its energy to raise the island again and put the master emerald in its rightful place.Not long after that, another monster comes appearing to be this universe sonic. he finds out about his dad's death and cries out. After the mission, everyone in kintopolis celebrates sonic's victory while sonic was depressed. He asks kintobor why the emerald was attached on his dad in the first place, he answers that jules must've been holding it when the energy turned him into a monster and the emerald was attached to his chest making him powerful. Anyway, kintobor creates a giant robotic version of sonic to show sonic's appreciation. Sonic tells kintobor thanks right before going to the anti-universe giving the emeralds back and going back home. Lastly, the monsters wanted to find a new king to succeed jules, they found charmy and decided to make him their king. Background Infromation *the reason how sonic nows what his dad looks like even though jules is roboticized right before sonic was born is beacuse when he was 7 yrs old, uncle chuck showed sonic a picture of his father when he was normal. *this episode was a version of the sonic super special issue #12. though the only differences is that there weren't giant SWATbots, they never made a ray-zilla and an antoine-zilla, they never made the sonic robot huge, they never made charmy king, and kintobor looked like eggman not robotnik, and they may have made an uncle chuck-zilla but wasn't on the episode version because sonic never gets to see his uncle at this time *In the comics, its presumable that the reason charmy instantly escaped is because in the good universe charmy leaves the chaotix to be prince and so was never meant to be a monster though could possibly have but escaped anyway. *sonic gave the emeralds back to kintobor in the anti-universe, but that was never seen on the episode. *This episode was made and continued right after the movie sonic blue hero/scourge blue villian. *The episode is supposed to be "The Monster Universe" but i mistakenly put in "The Monster Zone". *Sonic(Monster) was also fused with a super emerald when he was affected by the energy wave. *It's unknown what happened to rabbot-zilla, its presumed that she was set free after the island was restored, but was never seen when charmy becomes king.